


Don't Talk

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ball Gags, Collars, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 35: Ball gags.  The boys try a way to keep the sex quiet, so John doesn’t hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

“Dean, Dad said he didn’t want to hear – he’s right downstairs, dude.”

Dean smirks at him, and Sam knows his big brother is about to spring an idea on him. He’s just horny enough to listen.

Dean dangles a ball gag in front of Sam, and watches as the kid’s eyes get big.

“Dude, it’s not gonna hide-“

“Muffles a lot, Sammy. We can try, all we’re risking is a lecture, or some extra training.”

Sam’s eyes get big as the possibility sinks in. They’ve been abstaining, in deference to their father’s request that he doesn’t want to hear them having sex. Then he frowns.

“What if I need to tell you to stop.”

“Sam,” Dean says firmly, and reaches out and swats his little brother on the butt. “It’s not like we’re gonna need a safeword. But if it’ll settle your geeky brain down, you can just grab my shoulder like you’ve done when you’re collared.”

“Oh.” Sam relaxes. “Um,”

“What, Sam – I swear, maybe I should have Dad spank you or something – tell him about you-“

“NO,” Sam hisses at him.

“Then what is it?”

“Could, uh,” He’s blushing. “Maybe I could wear my collar?”

Dean doesn’t have an immediate response, because he’s pressing a subtle hand into the base of his cock to keep from coming. Sam does not ask for the collar. Dean always hands it to him, or on rare occasion, Sam sees it coming, and asks if he has to wear it, which always gets him a spanking before it’s put on. He gets up silently, rummaging in Sam’s bag for the collar. Sam starts to kneel, and Dean stops him, hushes him. He’s got an idea why Sam asked. The gag scares him a little, and Sam has always preferred to hand his fears over to Dean.

It’s not why Sam’s asked, though. Another side of Dean comes out, when Sam’s wearing the collar, a side that’s gentler. Dean’s authoritarian streak is buried deep as it can get when he’s teaching Sam something new, and that’s what Sam’s after.

Sam’s shaky, thinking about having sex while Dad is downstairs. And thinking about-

“Sam. Pay attention, Sam.” The collar buckles around his neck, and Sam takes the deep breath that will calm him down so he can listen. “This is a ball gag, baby.” Sam resists the urge to roll his eyes, because if he does roll his eyes, Dean will haul him out back and beat his ass for him. “It buckles behind your head, Sam, you’ll feel the strap here-“ Sam feels the light touch at the nape of his neck. “This one’s a little different. It’s got elastic on it, so it stretches. Most of them don’t. Probably if you try, you could spit it out, but if you do that, I will punish you.”

Dean’s voice is soft, matter of fact, and Sam knows that it means that he’s not to push the envelope here. The more quiet Dean gets, the harder Sam will be punished if he disobeys. “The only reason I’m telling you is so that if Dad does come upstairs, you can get it off yourself. If you keep your head down, he’ll miss the collar, but the gag… well, if he does hear something and come up to give us hell, I don’t want to freak him out.” Sam nods vigorously.

“You have to remember to breathe through your nose when you’re wearing this, baby. I’ll help you calm down if you need to. You’re probably going to find that you drool a lot, too, and that’s okay. You ready for me to put this on?”

Sam gives a shy nod, and sort of wishes that he could hold Dean’s hand. Dean brushes the hair out of the boy’s eyes, and kisses him long and slow. Then he presses gently on Sam’s jaw. “Open your mouth for me, baby. No, wider.” Dean brings the ball up, presses it between his lips. “Bite down on it, Sammy,” he whispers, and Sam obeys. “You won’t have to keep biting, just until I get it fastened. Normally I’d keep pressure on it while I buckle it, but this first time I won’t, ok? Now, feel the straps, I’m going to buckle it tight.” Dean finishes getting it in place, and checks to make sure that the elastic isn’t stretched at all.

He holds Sam’s head, looks into his eyes, reminds him to breathe slow, then pushes the boy back onto the bed. Sam’s hard, so is he, and he knows he’s got to do this quick, yet be slow and gentle. He spends a few minutes running his hands along Sam’s body, but his dick doesn’t want to wait, looks like Sam’s doesn’t want to either. He lubes up his fingers, easing them into Sam, pausing to remind the boy to breathe, when he hears him choke a little.

Sam’s quiet, aside from some breathy noises, and Dean’s focusing on his own breathing. He lines up, and slides into Sam, excruciatingly slow, and the boy is quivering from head to foot underneath him. Dean chuckles a little, then frowns as he sees two tears slide down Sam’s cheeks. He reaches up, grips the boy’s shoulder.

“Do you need to stop, baby?”

Sam shakes his head, no, almost violently, and thrusts onto Dean harder, something he’s not supposed to do. Dean gives him a frown that makes the boy’s eyes go doe wide, begging, and he stretches up, leans forward to whisper into Sam’s ear.

“I’ll punish that later, Sammy. I’ll take you out back, and I’m going to put you over my knee, and you won’t be wearing your collar, either. Do you understand me,” he asks, and thrusts in deep to make his point. Sam gives a breathy moan, barely audible, and nods yes. A few more thrusts, and Sam’s breaking beneath him, spasming as he comes. Dean expects him to choke again, and is there calming him as it happens, gets to watch as the panic exchanges out for bliss. Dean buries himself deeper, and in another couple thrusts, he sees Sam get intense again, and as the kid shoots out a little bit of clear fluid, Dean’s losing it himself, with a long sigh. Wow.

He reaches up and undoes the gag before he moves, and Sam sighs with some relief. He lets himself gently slide out of Sam before the sensation gets to be too much, and touches his face, letting him know he’s getting up. It takes a minute to get the water to warm for the washcloth to clean both of them up, and he’s back. Sam is shivering with reaction. He bathes the boys face with the cloth first, calming him down, and then cleans off his chest, gently handling his brother’s balls and cock. Sam’s flinching, still sensitive. He puts the cloth aside, and curls up with him, then hears his father’s footsteps on the stairs. He fumbles at the collar, gets it shoved under the pillow, sneaking a quick kiss before the door opens.

“Boys,” comes John’s voice. “Are you awake?”

Dean’s voice is husky when he answers. “Yeah.”

“It's nearly lunchtime, you sleep much later and you won’t tonight.”

“Down in a minute, Dad. It'll take Sam a few to wake up.”

“Sure thing.”

The footsteps fade, and Sam giggles, and Dean has to put his own face in the pillow.

“You think he heard?”

“I dunno,” Dean says. “If he did, it’s in the realm of acceptable, if he didn’t, I know I should gag you every time.”


End file.
